For My Awesomes
by Byakuya Sama
Summary: The dark Kuchiki gardens were a source of comfort for not one, but two lonely souls. The Kuchiki gardens might be cold, but their warm, heated and beating hearts will always bring them together, side by side, where they rightfully belong.


_For Awesomes_

_Dedicated to awesome._

_Night strolls_

_A stroll at night, a stroll into my heart …_

Rukia loved the Kuchiki gardens. The moment she stepped into the garden, the familiar smell of Nii-sama's favorite Cherry Blossoms will engulf her, making her feel more relaxed, more calmed. She would be at peace, forgetting all her worries.

She especially loved wandering into the gardens at night. The sweet smell of flowers seemed much more prominent in the crisp air; the shadows made the lighted manor have a warm feeling. The little lanterns that she had to carry out in the dark with her made everything seem more entertaining.

On a faithful night, Rukia hauled herself out of her private bathtub, which could pretty much qualify for a barrack-sized swimming pool. Pulling on a short sleeping yukata that did not even reach her knees, she groaned slightly. It was a hot night in the Kuchiki manor, and at this rate, she was never going to be able to sleep.

Looking out into the dark Kuchiki gardens, which always had a breeze, she decided to take a short night walk.

When she was halfway to the middle of the huge garden, so deep in that there was no way she could see the house however enormous it was, Rukia inwardly cursed her stupidity. She should have known better than to walk into the gardens wearing only a short sleeping yukata, without a scarf or a haori. While it certainly was very warm in the manor, she should have known that it was freezing in the garden.

Rukia whimpered when she realized that her lantern had went out. To add on to her misfortune, there was no moonlight to guide her along, it was pitch black. Tripping and stumbling over tree roots, Rukia swung around to head back to the manor, before she heard a deep and sonorous voice say her name. "Rukia?"

Turning back again, she saw Nii-sama, totally in the dark, without a lantern. Her mouth opened slightly as she was greeted by a sight of an alluring man. He was clad only in his black sleeping attire with a white haori with silver threads draped over his broad shoulders. She briefly noticed how especially handsome he was tonight, with his hair spilling over his shoulders, unguarded by his kenseiken. His deep features seemed to stand out in the dark night.

"Rukia?" Byakuya spoke again.

Rukia seemed to wake up from her reverie. Closing the mouth, she scolded herself mentally for looking at her brother in a non too familial way as she replied, bowing her head. "Nii-sama."

Byakuya walked over to her leisurely. With one swift motion, he lifted his haori from his broad shoulders from his shoulders with a hand. He draped it carefully around Rukia's petite frame, as though she was a porcelain doll, his hand lingering ever so slightly at her collar bone.

Rukia froze as she felt a warm cloak settle on her shoulders. Subconsciously, Rukia noticed that Nii-sama's haori was not only warm, it smelled nice, like a mix of cherry blossoms and something else she could not quite place her finger at.

Unsure what to do at his little gesture of affection, she bowed deeply in gratitude. Her cheeks warmed as she felt a hand on her shoulder, to stop her from bowing.

"There is no need to thank me Rukia." Nii-sama said as his hand ghosted over her hair, sweeping back her long fringe, and gently tucking it behind her ear. A slender finger tipped her chin up, bringing her face up to meet his eyes.

No words were spoken, but as slate grey eyes met violet, a bond, an understanding was formed.

Breaking eye contact, Rukia turned away bashfully. "Nii-sama…"

Byakuya hesitated slightly before replying. "You are cold, we will head back to the manor." Then, he placed his warm palm at the small of her back, over her almost non-existent piece of thin yukata, guiding her back to the house. As he did so, he spoke softly. "Do not come out alone in the night, Rukia, there might be assassins in dark."

Rukia bowed her head remorsefully, "Yes, Nii-sama, I will not do it again."

Byakuya then continued. "If you really wish to go, at least bring someone along with you." He then paused slightly before continuing, almost hesitating. "I mostly in my room each night, Rukia."

Rukia smiled slightly, as she understood his intentions. She subconsciously moved nearer to him, seeking his warmth. Leaning her head against his arm, she closed her eyes, letting the smell of cherry blossoms surround her.

Rukia will never go into the gardens alone at night again.

She loved the Kuchiki gardens. Whenever she stepped into the gardens, the familiar smell of Nii-sama's beloved Cherry Blossoms will engulf her, allowing her to relax, to feel more calmed. She would be at peace, forgetting all her worries.

However, nothing could win the warmth and love that Kuchiki Byakuya's embrace gave her; nothing could ever win the peace that came with his little smile. Nothing will ever succeed Kuchiki Byakuya's place in her heart, _ever…_

A/N: Authoress rubs hands togethers :) Muahahaha:D This was lovely! Okay, basically this whoooole story is going to be a series of oneshots that might later be continued. These oneshots will be dedicated to those who reviewed numb regularly. Yups, each week we will have a reviewer to pick a theme. But this theme is picked by me... Sorry Awesome!

The reviewer chosen will be contacted privately. All the reviewers who I am able to contact will have a chance at this :)

Thanks for reading this! And for those who read this and numb :)

For those who havent read numb, its pure ByakuRuki, ByakuRuki and ByakuRuki, the link link is... http : // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4894094 /1/ Numb , but without the spaces pf course :)

Shall include the summary for numb,

Senbonzakura said it was love. But she forgot something. Kuchiki Byakuya does not and cannot love. That was until he met Rukia, the girl who grew up in the dirty streets of Rukongai. The girl that will change his world, and also, stop the eternal rain...

Signing out!


End file.
